


雨に打たれ、君へ

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Playlist [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, エンディングが曖昧, サブカップルのホシウジ, 切ない, 可愛いところは少し
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: 雨が記憶を流して、共に地面に染みこんで消えてくれらたら、とウォヌが思った。Acid Black Cherry 『イエス』英語版|インドネシア語版





	雨に打たれ、君へ

**Author's Note:**

> 結構前にこの曲でウォヌジュンを書こうと思ったけど、今となってやっと書いた。  
  
Tenseがめちゃくちゃで読みづらいかもしれません。

雨が記憶を流して、共に地面に染みこんで消えてくれらたら、とウォヌが思った。だって、「時間が忘れさせてくれる」なんて嘘だから。ウォヌは忘れてはいない。忘れられないのだ。

自分の部屋の食卓に座り、ウォヌは霞んでいて雨に濡れている右側の窓から、テーブルの向こうにある椅子へ視線を向け、また記憶に飲み込まてしまった。

****

「だからスンヨンに言ったの。『パジャマのバナナ』でコスプレすれば、って。だって僕たちは苦労してコスチュームを手に入れたんだから、あの二人と被っちゃイヤよ」 

食卓の向こうに座っているジュンは興奮気味で話した。きっと話しながら両手を派手に動かしていたのだろう。読んでいた新聞から顔上げなくてもウォヌには分かる。 

「あれはスンヨンの子供のときの大好きな番組だって知っててさ。まあ、それで彼は早速バナナ コスチュームと大きめのパジャマを探しに。ジフンは怒ってた。興味ないふりをしてるけど、アイロンマンのコスプレがしたいのよ、ジフンは。これは100％確信できる。スンヨンが頑固でよかったこと」

ジュンは小さく笑った。ここ数日間、彼はずっと今月末にジョシュアが仕切るハロウィン パーティーのことばっかり話していた。正直ウォヌはうんざりだ。そもそもパーティなんか興味がなかった。わざわざコスプレしなきゃいけないパーティーは尚更だ。 

「やっぱりアイロンマンはウォヌで、キャプテンアメリカは僕で！」ジュンが得意げに言った。キャプテンアメリカとアイロンマンとしてパーティーに行こうとしていたスンヨンとジフンを止めたことが見事なことだったかのように。付き合い始める前はこんな感情豊かな話し方をするジュンが可愛いと思った。自分の単調な話し方と対照的だからかもしれない。でも2年経ったら飽きてきてしまう。

「明日の夜、お店で着てみて直すところを直してもらうね」ジュンは続けて言った。それを聞いたウォヌはため息をついた。新しい会社でまだ3か月。慣れていないことばかりで毎日疲れてしまう。貴重な休み時間をこんなことで使いたくないのは本音だった。 

「ウォヌ」返信してくれないままずっと新聞に目を向けていたウォヌにジュンは改めて声をかけた。「明日の6時、大丈夫だよね？」

ウォヌはまだ反応してくれなかった。

「ねえ、ウォヌ」ジュンが拗ねたので、ウォヌは答えざるを得なかった。

「ああ」とぶっきらぼうに言ったら、ジュンが「うううん…」と泣いている子犬のような声を出した。

完全に拗ねているんだな、ウォヌは思った。新聞から視線を逸らしたら、向こうに唇を尖らせるジュンがいた。

「行く気あるのかな…」とジュンは小さくつぶやいた。ウォヌはため息をついてから返事した。

「明日の6時、お店でね」とウォヌは言った。リラックス時間を諦めることになるが、拗ねるジュンよりましだ。

ジュンは唇を尖らせるのをやめて、不安そうな目でウォヌを見ていた。「本当に？」と聞いてきた。その両目が大きく開いていて可愛かった。ジュンの可愛さにウォヌは降参するしかない。

そんなジュンを見て、ウォヌは意地悪してもっと可愛いところを見たくなった。

「さあ、どうしようかな…」とウォヌは考えるふりをした。 

予想通り、ジュンはまた唇を尖らせた。「なんだよ！行くって言ってたよね」ジュンが駄々をこねた。でもウォヌが笑い始めたらやめた。自分は彼氏に弄ばれたと気づいたから。

「ウォヌ！」 

****

「ウォヌ」ジュンは食卓に座りながらウォヌの後ろから甘い声をかけた。声が小さかったが、流れている水道があってもまだ聞こえる程度。

皿を洗っているウォヌはジュンに背を向けたまま答えた。「うん？」

少し間があって、ジュンの声が聞こえた。さっきと同じく、小さくて甘い。「僕のこと愛してる？」

ああ。ジュンの口癖だ、とウォヌは微笑みながら思った。 

意地悪くまた「うん？」と言った。ジュンの言葉がはっきり聞こえたのに。

ジュンはまた甘い声で聞いた。「僕のこと愛してる？」 

ウォヌはしばらく水道の音で静寂を埋めた。最後の皿がきれいになって棚にしまったら、冷蔵庫からスイカの入っているプラスチック容器を取り出して、食卓の真ん中に置いた。

「そうじゃないと付き合わないでしょう」と、ウォヌは容器の蓋を開けてカットされたスイカを手に取った。椅子に座ったら食べ始めた。 

ジュンがその質問を聞くたび、ウォヌの答えは変わる。どれも素直な答えではない。3年間付き合っても、ウォヌはまだジュンへの愛情表現が不器用なのだ。二人の関係に問題があるというわけでもなく、ウォヌ自身が慣れていないだけだった。ウォヌの家族は感情表現が豊かな人々ではないし、ハグしたり「お誕生日おめでとう」を言ったりすることすら気まずく感じる。頻繁にテレビ電話をしたり、会うときはほっぺにチューしたりするジュンの家族とは違った。

ジュンもスイカを取って、また甘えてきた。「ウォヌったら、何それ。スンヨンと違って全然ロマンチックじゃないわ」

「スンヨンのようにした方がいいのか？“I LOVE YOU”のでっかいバナーを印刷してお前のオフィスにパレードする？」先月ジフンとの交際記念日でスンヨンが仕出かしたことを思い出して、ウォヌは笑った。

ジュンも笑いを堪えずにいた。「キャンセル。無理、無理。あれは無理」 

スイカを食べながら二人はスンヨンが最近やらかしたことについて楽しくおしゃべりした。容器の中身が半分になったら、ジュンはお腹いっぱいと言って、二人は寝ることにした。

ジュンは歯磨きするために先にバスルームに行った。その背中を見ながら、ウォヌはさっきのジュンの質問について考えた。そういえば、ジュンに「愛してる」って言ったことない気がした。確かに付き合おうと切り出したのはウォヌだったが、先に気持ちを「好きです」という言葉で伝えたのはジュンの方だった。ウォヌ自身はそんなはっきりとした言葉で気持ちを表現することはなかった。 

いつか心の中をはっきり伝えられる日が来たらなと、ウォヌはバスルームへ向かいながら思った。

****

「ウォヌ…終わりにしよう？」最近自分がなぜよく泣いて距離を取るようになったのか説明して、ジュンはそう言った。彼の声は震え、涙が目端から零れ落ちそうだった。それでも彼は笑おうとした。大好きな笑顔が切なさに包まれてしまったことを見て、ウォヌは自分の胸が張り裂けそうだ。

「ウォヌが…好きだよ…ごめん。幸せになってね」こんなに傷づいていた状態であんな優しい言葉を言えるとは、ジュンの強さをウォヌが実感した。

ウォヌは言いたかった。

ジュンのせいじゃないと。

ウォヌは言いたかった。

愛されていないと思わせてしまったことに悪かったと。

ウォヌは言いたかった。

ウォヌもジュンが好きだって。 

でもウォヌは痛みと恐怖に勝てなかった。自分のせいで傷ついたジュンを見る痛み。ジュンにあげるべきだった、精一杯の愛の表現をあげることができないという恐怖。

それでウォヌは黙ってしまった。ジュンが「バイバイ」と言ってアパートを出たときは小さく頷いただけ。それから食卓に何時間もぼっとしていた。 

急に雷の音が聞こえて、ウォヌは右側にある窓に顔を向けた。窓の外に雨が激しく降っている様が見えた。 

空が自分の代わりに泣いてくれたかのように。 

********

自分が馬鹿だとウォヌは知っていた。愚かで図々しい者だ。でも仕方が無かった。ジュンが仕事でこの辺りに来ていることをジフンから聞いた直後、その宝石店が目の前に現れたのだ。

何も考えずに宝石店に入ってしまったウォヌ。30分もかけて指輪を見渡して、一つに決めた。店員さんにつけてみることを勧められたが、サイズが分かっているから大丈夫だとウォヌは言った。

指輪が入っている箱をポケットの中にしまい込み、ウォヌは店を出ようとした。そのとき空が唸り、雨が降ると知らせてくれた。ウォヌは傘を持っていなかったが、それはどうでもいいと思った。早足で歩いたのは雨を恐れるからではなく、チャンスを逃してしまうのではないかという焦りから。

**本当はもう遅かったんだが。** そんな考えを振り払ってウォヌは歩き続けた。 

ジフンのチャットに書かれた商店街まで３つの交差点があった。1つ目の交差点に着いたら、雨は容赦なく大粒で降りかかってきた。周りの人々は雨宿りしに行ったり傘をさしたりすることで慌てていたが、ウォヌは構うことなく歩いていった。

頭からつま先までずぶ濡れとなったウォヌは商店街に着いた。今夜は人がけっこう混んでいたが、ぬれていたウォヌを避けようとして、皆は道を空けた。それでウォヌは目的のレストランに早く着くことができた。

レストランに着いたのはちょうど、サラリーマンのグループがそのレストランを出たのと同じときだった。最初に出た男性陣の中にジフンがいて、彼はすぐウォヌのことに気づいた。厳しい視線を向けたが、小さく頷いてから同僚を店から離れるように促してくれた。そして最後に出てきたジュンが一人で残されることになった。

「ウォヌ？」ジュンはウォヌを見て名前を呼んだ。両目に様々なの感情が激しく渦巻いていた。その中にどの感情が一番強いなのか、ウォヌは知らなかった。だが自分が感じてる感情と同じだということを願っていた。 

「ウォヌ…なんでそんなに濡れ――」

ウォヌが急にジュンを胸の中に引いたから、その言葉は途切れてしまった。懐かしくて愛しかったこの温もりに、ウォヌは感極まってしばらく動かなかった。ジュンは服を引っ張って「ねえ、着替えよう。風引いちゃうよ」といい続けたが、ウォヌは無視してジュンを抱きしめ続けた。 

「ウォヌ」その優しい声に少し呆れが混じっていた。そう言ってジュンは背中に張り付いていたウォヌの左手を取って、レストランの前から移動させようとした。

ジュンの手でウォヌは気がついて、ジュンの体を放した。でもそこから動こうとせず、ジュンの右手を自分の左手で強く握った。 

「じゅ、ジュン…」ジュンを見て涙声で言った。ここで泣いたりはしないと決めて、必死に堪えた。だって、ウォヌははっきり言いたかった。最初からそうするべきだったけど、今度こそ。 

「愛してる…ジュン、愛してる…」

今更でごめん、と心の中でつぶやきながら、右手でポケットを探って指輪の箱を取り出した。 

**Author's Note:**

> 続きはご自由に書いてください（笑）


End file.
